Sanando viejas heridas
by annalau05
Summary: Que pasaría cuando sintieras que tu vida esta vacía y sin sentido y de repente llega a tu vida un hermoso chico que llega a cambiarla, que hace que todo vuelva a tener sentido, esta es la historia del mejor cardiologo Carlise Cullen cuando conoce a su nuevo residente a su cargo Edward Mansen una de las mentes mas brillantes de su generación en el área de la medicina.


**Sanando viejas heridas (corregido y aumentado)**

Era una mañana como cualquiera otra más en el hospital pacientes que entraban, pacientes que salían como todos los días, pero este no era un día como cualquiera hoy llegarían los nuevos residentes que eran los recién graduados de las diferentes universidades del país; para muchos doctores la llegada de los nuevos era un gran evento ya que por un lado eso significaba que había manos extras que les ayudaran y se veían las nuevas generaciones del hospital que era uno de los más prestigiados del país; la única excepción a esta algarabía era un doctor con apariencia de dios griego con su cabello rubio como el sol, tez blanca acompañados de unos hermosos pero apagados ojos azules como el mar, alto, fornido pero sin llegar al exceso y siempre portando una sonrisa por pura cortesía ya que en ella no había ni un rastro de felicidad, él era el doctor Carlise Cullen que era conocido en todo el país como el mejor cardiólogo de su época y a pesar de todos sus éxitos no era feliz debido a una tragedia que marco su vida para siempre: la muerte de su amada esposa Esme Cullen que murió al tratar de dar a luz a su bebe que tampoco sobrevivió y a partir de ese momento su vida cambio por completo, se volvió más cerrado, más serio, le gustaba trabajar solo porque era lo único que lo mantenía viviendo, los residentes que le eran asignados para su iniciación en el hospital no aguantaban mucho tiempo ya que era demasiada la presión a la que los sometía porque no hacían todo de la manera en la que él quería desde la primera; así es que en esta ocasión se le asigno uno de los chicos más prometedores en la medicina moderna que recién se acaba de graduar, el cual llego a su oficina después de que se le indicara a donde es que se le había asignado. Toco la puerta del despacho al que lo habían enviado.

- Adelante – contesto Carlise desde adentro que estaba leyendo una historia clínica mientras esperaba la llegada del chico que le habían asignado en esta ocasión; un chico llamado Edward Mansen. Cuando Carlise levanto la vista se quedo observándolo fijamente al chico que tenía delante de él; alto tal vez a su altura, con la piel más blanca que la de él, delgado pero al mismo tiempo fuerte, un rostro adornado por unos hermosos ojos del color de las esmeraldas que brillaban con intensidad por la emoción que lo embarga por estar en uno de los hospitales más prestigiados del país y con el mejor cardiólogo, para terminar tenía un hermoso cabello que se veía suave al tacto de un extraño color bronce que estaba totalmente alborotado dándole un toque extra a su belleza.

- Buenos días mi nombre es Edward Mansen y soy el nuevo residente asignado a esta área.

- Bueno pues toma asiento – le dijo mientras le extendía la mano señalando la silla que tenía delante de él – vamos a ver qué es lo que tenemos aquí, me supongo que traes contigo tu curriculum verdad?

- Claro que si doctor aquí lo tengo – le extendió un documento

- Mmm, que interesante aquí dice que fuiste el mejor de tu clase y que graduaste con honores, además de que traes muy buenas recomendaciones, solo espero que seas tan bueno como lo dicen estas hojas, ahora vayamos a lo que es importante hay muchas vidas en juego – y sin más se levanto con la intención de ir a revisar a sus paciente, mientras que Edward hacia lo mismo – adelante tu primero – le dijo y no puedo evitar mirar su trasero que está muy bien formado y tonificado, porque es que le estaba viendo el trasero!

- De verdad espero que pueda aprender a hacer las cosas como es que a usted le gustan – le dijo Edward sin la intención de ser un barbero.

- Yo solo espero que sepas hacer las cosas como se deben de hacer y nada mas – entraron a ver a una paciente que en cuanto los vio se creyó muerta y en paraíso ante tales apariciones tan divinas – buenos días como te encuentras hoy Julie.

- Buenos días doctor creo que hoy amanecí mejor ya no me duele tanto.

- Déjame ver – le dijo mientras la checaba de manera general – me parece que vamos por muy buen camino, si seguimos así en poco tiempo te podremos dar de alta.

- Qué bueno doctor de verdad muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

- No hay nada de que agradecer, ahora si me permites tenemos que visitar a mas pacientes.

- Claro que si doctor – y sin mas ambos hombres salieron y se dirigieron a una nueva habitación que era del paciente del que estaba leyendo su historia clínica y la verdad es que era un caso delicado.

- Buenos días como está el día de hoy? – pregunto Carlise a un nuevo paciente

- La verdad es que no muy bien m… - en ese momento el paciente sufrió una crisis que por poco hace que entre en paro cardiaco, pero ambos doctores supieron cómo trabajar de manera impecable logrando así estabilizar al paciente. Después de ese incidente ambos se dirigieron a la cafetería.

- Bueno la verdad es que me impresionas de verdad que sabes que es lo que se tiene que hacer en momentos de crisis, espero que de esa manera respondas a todas las contingencias que se puedan llegar a presentar – le dijo Carlise

- La verdad es que en ese momento no supe que hacer, pero sabía que tenía que pensar con cabeza fría y sacar el problema a flote.

- Pues espero que entonces siempre pienses con cabeza fría sin dejar de ser gentiles con los pacientes, ya que un pequeño error puede significar la vida o la muerte de alguien – después de ese día y de su prueba de fuego de Edward las cosas fueron más tranquilas, la verdad es que el doctor se estaba comenzando a acostumbrar a trabajar con Edward que sabía que es lo que se tenía que hacer en el momento preciso cosa rara porque ninguno de los residentes que le habían asignado duraban más de un par de días cuando ya estaban pidiendo su cambio o buscaban otro hospital, pero después con el paso de las semanas Carlise se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a sonreír de nuevo con más naturalidad siempre que estaba Edward a su alrededor y no podía dejar de mirarlo de vez en cuando maravillándose con su rostro que se veía tan suave, tan hermoso, pero lo que le sorprendió fue darse cuenta de que veía más tiempo de lo debido los carnosos labios de Edward e incluso en una ocasión se le quedo viendo su entrepierna en la que se notaba que él estaba bien dotado y extrañas sensaciones comenzaron a apoderarse de él; cosas que en un principio lo asustaron y mucho ya que deseaba poder besar esos atrayentes labios y poder tocar su entrepierna, cada día que pasaba se le hacía más difícil poder resistirse a tratar de tocarlo, en una ocasión deliberadamente le toco la mano haciéndolo pasar por un accidente pero las sensaciones que invadieron a ambos fueron tan intensas porque Edward además de la admiración que sentía hacia el doctor había algo más que no había podido descifrar hasta que sucedió ese roce accidental mientras ambos inspeccionaban a un paciente, una sensación de deseo recorrió su cuerpo él había querido que el doctor jamás hubiera retirado su mano, pero eso estaba mal sabía que tenía que alejar esos pensamientos de su mente antes de que le trajeran algún tipo de problema. Pasaron algunos días mas y la tensión sexual que había entre ellos comenzó a crecer Carlise no podía estar tranquilo hasta que no sabía en donde se encontraba Edward y no mejoraba mucho el hecho de que todas las chicas del hospital y algunas pacientes literalmente lo acosaran y el por cortesía les sonreía y saludaba cuando las veía cosa que enfadaba demasiado a Carlise.

- Nos vemos chicas si quieren después almorzamos, pero es que ahora se me hace tarde y no quiero que me regañe el doctor Carlise – les dijo Edward tratando de huir de un grupo de enfermeras que lo acorralaban, lo que no sabía es que Carlise lo estaba escuchando.

- Está bien pero recuera de que ya quedaste con nosotras – le contesto una de ellas, a lo que él solo sonrió como respuesta, después se ahí se dirigió hacia la oficina del doctor Cullen que ya lo esperaba.

- Hola buenos días doctor disculpe la demora lo que pasa es que me entretuvieron unas chicas de enfermería – le dijo a modo de disculpa ya que tenía un aspecto muy serio hasta se podría decir que enojado.

- Ya sabes que no me gustan ni las escusas, ni los retrasos, si llegaste tarde fue porque quisiste.

- No doctor por favor de verdad no fue mi intensión se lo juro que no volverá a pasar – le dijo desesperado no quería que se enojara con él, nunca lo había hecho y eso le aterraba, no podría soportar la idea de que lo corriera, lo necesitaba mucho aunque sea compartir tiempo con él.

- Ya sé que no volverá a pasar – dijo muy serio Carlise, cosa que no tranquilizo a Edward.

- Se lo prometo que no volverá a pasar – le volvió a jurar Edward.

- Te dije que ya lo sé, porque hoy es el ultimo día que estás conmigo así que recoges tus cosas voy a tramitar tu cambio a otra área – dijo Carlise con un nudo en la garganta, no quería alejarse de él, por fin había entendía que era lo que le pasaba con Edward, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era una locura, el era su aprendiz, era más joven que él y además era de su mismo sexo y por lo que había observado a él le gustaban las chicas si no porque coquetearía con todas?

- No, por favor déjeme seguir a su lado – le decía desesperadamente Edward, no se quería separar de él, debía de admitir que se había enamorado de su mentor y su maestro, pero si lo que paso fue que él se dio cuenta y si por eso lo alejaba de él?, eran preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza.

- Lo lamento, pero la decisión ya ha sido tomada ya he hablado con el doctor Gerandy y te espera mañana en su oficina, ahora vas a formar parte de su equipo – dijo Carlise tomando algunos historiales y poniéndose de pie para ir a ver a sus pacientes.

- … - Edward no sabía que decir, de lo único que era consiente es de que era el ultimo día en su compañía y lo pensaba aprovechar al máximo, así es que lo acompaño, revisaron juntos a los pacientes, dieron de alta a uno y por la tarde cuando se aproximaba la hora de salida, Edward aprovecho que no le quedaba nada más que hacer y recogió sus cosas que no eran muchas, pero para Carlise la imagen de Edward marchándose era muy dolorosa, así es que sin despedirse salió del hospital hacia su casa, en la que trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que era lo mejor, tenía que ocultar sus sentimientos y a su lado era muy difícil, cuando hablo con el doctor Gerandy le dio muy buenas recomendaciones cosa que le asombro tenía que ser muy bueno como para que Carlise se lo recomendara y acepto inmediatamente. Cuando Edward buscaba a Carlise para despedirse y se dio cuenta de que el ya no estaba sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía y con dolor en su corazón se fue hasta su casa donde se imaginaba que al día siguiente lo volvería a ver, que trabajaría a su lado y con esas ideas se quedo dormido, pero la realidad lo golpeo al día siguiente cuando tuvo que tomar otra dirección a la acostumbrada para ir a la oficina del doctor Gerandy que ya lo esperaba con una cálida bienvenida y directos a trabajar, pero Edward no se concentraba en nada, su mente y su cuerpo estaban separados, su cuerpo recorría el hospital revisando a sus nuevos pacientes asignados, pero su mente estaba en la oficina de Carlise que volvia a ser el mismo de antes, serio, concentrado solo en su trabajo, un poco gruñón, sabía que necesitaba ver a Edward pero no era correcto. De esta manera pasaron un par de semanas en las que el doctor Gerandy se comenzaba a desesperar al ver que Edward de brillante, atento y dedicado no tenía nada por lo que se preguntaba cómo es posible que Carlise le hubiera recomendado al chico si era un desastre, todo el tiempo estaba como en la luna.

- Carlise qué bueno que te puedo encontrar necesito que hablemos un momento – le dijo el doctor Gerandy cuando por fin lo pudo localizar.

- Tú me dirás para que se soy bueno – dijo Carlise que quería irse de ahí, no fuera a ser que se encontrara con Edward que solo lo había visto una vez de lejos desde que dejo su oficina.

- Bueno me gustaría saber porque es que me mandaste a este chico Edward, si lo que querías era desacerté de el – en ese momento Carlise que quedo petrificado que quería decir – solo me lo hubieras dicho, no tenias porque vendérmelo como una joya que solo le hacía falta una pequeña pulida, como un chico brillante y superior a sus demás compañeros, cuando no era cierto – dijo un poco molesto el doctor Gerandy.

- Yo nunca te lo trate de vender como tú dices, todo lo que te dije acerca de él es cierto – dijo Carlise sin querer decir si es que se quería deshacer de él, porque era muy complejo y el no lo entendería de eso estaba seguro.

- Pues no sé si estamos hablando del mismo Edward Mansen, porque el que está en mi equipo es despistado, se le olvidan las cosas, no realiza los procedimientos adecuadamente, cuando llega a haber una crisis no sabe que es lo que tiene que hacer se bloquea y no creo que eso entre en la definición de un chico brillante o sí?

- De verdad es así? – pregunto muy sorprendido y preocupado Carlise que es lo que le estaría pasando a Edward se preguntaba.

- Si no fuera como te lo digo no estaría aquí hablando contigo, solo te digo que si sigue de esa manera terminara fuera del hospital o cometiendo alguna imprudencia – fue lo último que le dijo el doctor Gerandy viendo que Carlise no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era de lo que le hablaba, lo último que le quedaba por hacer seria espera a hablar con Edward. Por otro lado Carlise a pesar de todo estaba muy preocupado y decidió que lo buscaría y hablaría con él a lo mejor le podía ayudar, pensaba Carlise que estaba muy emocionado ante la idea de ver a Edward de nuevo y con esa idea se dirigió al área de residentes donde sabia que lo podría encontrar si no estaba con algún paciente y en efecto cuando llego al cuarto donde ellos trabajaban Edward iba llegando también, se veía un poco desmejorado y distraído, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que iba a chocar con Carlise.

- Edward – dijo Carlise sintiendo una especie de calor que se acumulaba en su pecho – podemos hablar un momento.

- Doctor Cullen, claro que si, adelante – dijo Edward tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón, mientras le indicaba que pasara a la sala donde estaban los demás residentes.

- Si no te importa podría ser en mi oficina, tiene que ser en privado – dijo Carlise, dando media vuelta con dirección a su oficina demasiado entusiasmado con la idea de volver a tener a Edward a solas en su oficina.

- Claro – dijo Edward, una vez dentro de la oficina Carlise se sentó en un cómodo sofá que tenía dentro para que pudiera descansar un poco cuando tenía sus guardias nocturnas y le indico a Edward que se sentara junto a él.

- Acaba de hablar con migo el doctor Gerandy hace unos momentos y me dice que no eres el mismo chico brillante que llego a mi oficia para comenzar su residencia, está a punto de correrte del hospital, dime que es lo que te pasa, tienes algún tipo de problema en tu casa, con algún compañero o… con tu novia – dijo Carlise lo ultimo con un nudo.

- Lo siento tanto, si lo he hecho quedar en mal nunca fue esa mi intención y en mi casa hasta donde sé todo va bien, mis compañeros me tratan de manera respetuosa nunca ha habido ningún problema con ellos y… en cuanto a lo que dice de mi novia… es que no tengo ninguna por la que me deba de preocupar – dijo Edward con los nervios a flor de piel por tener que confesar que no tenia novia y la razón era simple; su corazón estaba ocupado por la persona que tenía enfrente de él.

- Bueno, entonces que es lo que pasa, sabes que te estás jugando tu futuro en este hospital y pude que hasta en otros hospitales – le dijo Carlise más tranquilo al saber que no tenia novia aunque eso no quería decir que le correspondiera o sí?

- No lo sé, no me acoplo al modo de trabajo del doctor Gerandy, me gustaba demasiado trabajar a su lado aprendiendo todo de usted – dijo Edward sonrojándose un poco y en ese momento Carlise llevado por un impulso irracional se acerco a el de manera muy rápida que ni Edward lo vio venir cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía los labios de Carlise sobre los suyos, pensaba que estaba soñando, pero no era así había soñado tanto tiempo con ese momento que simplemente se dejo llevar prolongando y disfrutando de la dulzura de su boca tanto como fuera posible, cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos brillantes llenos de expectación y en ellos ya no había ningún tipo de tristeza simplemente afecto que se fue creando con el paso del tiempo sin que se dieran cuenta ninguno de los dos.

- Yo… lo siento no se… - comenzaba a decir Carlise al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

- Shhh, no hace falta que me diga cómo es que se siente estoy seguro de que yo también me sentiría así, la verdad es que tenía miedo a decir lo que siento cuando estoy con usted.

- Llámame Carlise no me hables de usted, además de que quiero disfrutar este momento contigo – le dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso – la verdad es que esta es la primera vez que siento este tipo de cosas, como sabrás estuve casado fue muy extraño para mi darme cuenta de que era lo que sentía al verte, en un principio me asusto mucho.

- Si se lo que es no entender y lo peor de todo no ser aceptado por los demás.

- Es que acaso…? – pregunto impresionado Carlise.

- Que si soy gay, si lo soy desde hace tiempo, pero la gente no lo acepta fácilmente, incluso a mi madre le llevo demasiado tiempo aceptarme como era, por lo que aprendí a no andar pregonando cuales eran mis preferencias sexuales.

- Bueno yo… no sé qué decir solo que me gusta tu compañía disfruto mucho de ella, pero no quería espantarte y por eso es que decidí que lo mejor era que trabajáramos por separado – le dijo Carlise que le depositaba un beso apenas rozando los carnosos labios de Edward.

- Yo también, por eso es que no me quería ir de aquí, me gustaría regresar aquí – le dijo Edward con emoción contenida.

- Yo creo que lo mejor es que trabajemos por separado como lo veníamos haciendo, solo que si te pediría que trabajaras de la misma manera de cómo lo hacías como con migo, debes de entender que lo primero es la salud de nuestros pacientes – le dijo Carlise.

- Está bien, pero quieres que esto sea un secreto? – le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano, se sentía tan bien por fin poder hacer lo que tato quería y saberse correspondido

- La verdad es que a mí no me importa, pero si tenemos que cuidarnos no creo que sea muy aceptada nuestra relación – le dijo Carlise que abrazaba a Edward haciendo que apoyara su cabeza sobre su pecho y el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo era simplemente delicioso.

- Bueno si a ti no te importa la verdad es que a mí tampoco, por el momento esto se quedara como nuestro secreto – de esa manera comenzaron una hermosa relación en la que la diferencia de edad no era de importancia, se entregaban a su amor que Carlise creía perdido y que Edward pensó que nunca que encontraría haciendo que ambos se volvieran inseparables siempre que no estaban trabajando, cosa que a todos extraño ya que Carlise volvía a ser el mismo de antes y Edward volvía a trabajar con la misma entrega y dedicación aprendiendo mucho. Muchos en el hospital comenzaron a sospechar que algo había entre ellos o que el doctor Carlise se había vuelto a enamorar y Edward era su confidente o algo por estilo y la verdad es que las dos suposiciones eran correctas, les gustaba pasar sus tardes libres en casa de Carlise donde se dejaban llevar por la pasión y el amor que nacía de ellos entregándose al otro disfrutando de sus cuerpos, de las caricias que se regalaban de los te amo que se decían, de su compañía, del calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos. Su relación fue creciendo poco a poco, su amor y pasión era tanta que aprovechaban la mas mínima oportunidad para estar juntos un momento y poder brindarse una caricia, un beso o unas palabras de aliento; una tarde de un viernes en que simplemente no pudieron contener los deseos de entregarse a ese amor tan pasional que los envolvía en una burbuja de felicidad mientras estaban en la oficina de Carlise a la hora del descanso el director entro después de dar un pequeño golpe en la puerta que ninguno de los dos escucho.

- Qué demonios es lo que está pasando aquí! – les dijo muy sorprendido el director cuando entro al despacho de Carlise y los encontró entregados en un beso.

- Bueno lo que pasa es que Edward y yo estamos saliendo, no creo que haya algún problema verdad Javier – le dijo Carlise haciéndole frente al director tomando firmemente de la mano a Edward ya era hora de que se enteraran no le tenían miedo a nadie si estaban juntos.

- Bueno lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con tu vida Carlise la verdad es que es muy cosa tuya – dijo todavía sorprendido el director – solo te recuerdo que tienen que tener más cuidado cuando estén el hospital además déjame que de recuerde que no todos por aquí son de mente abierta desgraciadamente a muchas perdonas les ofende este tipo de relaciones.

- Pero no estamos haciendo ningún mal a nadie y eso es lo que no entienden – le dijo Edward.

- Eso es algo que sabemos muy bien joven, pero desgraciadamente no podemos hacer nada para que cambien de mentalidad, así es que solo les pido que tengan precaución – les dijo el director.

- Muchas gracias por entenderlo Javier de verdad que eres un gran amigo – le dijo Carlise mientras le tendía la mano.

- No te preocupes, solo recuerda lo que te dije y ahora si no les importa los tengo que dejar solo te venia a ver para dejarte estos papeles que no sé por qué razón fueron a dar a mi oficina.

- Está bien, y muchas gracias – y sin más el director salió dejándolos solos de nuevo – que te parece si mejor nos vamos a mi casa donde podemos estar más cómodos – le ofreció Carlise.

- Me agrada la idea y muchas gracias por defender lo que tenemos, la verdad es que soy tan feliz de saber que nos podemos enfrentar a quien se nos oponga – le dijo Edward mientras lo tomaba de la mano. Sin más salieron del hospital y se dirigieron a la casa de Carlise donde se rindieron al amor que ambos se profesaban y que habían iluminado los días de Edward y salvado a Carlise del intento de vida que llevaba, donde aprendieron que el amor hace milagros como sanar viejas heridas que tardan mucho tiempo en sanar sin importar las preferencias sexuales si no simplemente el sentirse amado por otra personas y que puede dar la vida por defender ese amor aunque los ojos de los demás ese amor sea prohibido.

**Fin**

* * *

**hola soy yo de nuevo dando lata, solo les pasaba a dejar esta pequeña historia que tenia de hace algunos meses que participo en un concurso diferencias que nos igualan en otra pagina, pero no era muy buena que digamos (de hecho a mi parecer era un asco, pero en fin) así es que no gane, pero al menos se me quito la espina fue la primera vez que escribí algo de este tipo, espero que les guste si a alguien le gusto o no me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber y si quieren conocer la otra versión también me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber y prometo que subiré la otra versión, muchas gracias y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
